Telepatia
by Shironeko koi
Summary: Len esta huyendo de una alien que lo persigue a todas partes, la alien tiene una caja en la cabeza y no la deja ver, ¿que pasara cuando Len le quite la caja de la cabeza? one-shot RinxLen


Hola! He venido con el one-shot que prometí, aunque esta enferma de la panza aquí estoy todos los días, no sé que más decir así que aqui les dejo el one-shot para empezar quien está contando la historia es Len.

* * *

Telepatía

Estaba huyendo de esa cosa rara con una caja en la cabeza, realmente estoy asustado, no tengo idea de que cosa horrible está ahí debajo de esa caja, ¡Diablos! Esa cosa me sigue siguiendo.

- ¡¿Qué diablos quieres? Déjame en paz por favor – le dije asustado.

- ¿Tú eres la persona que busco? , no veo con esta caja encima – me contesto la cosa.

- ¡AL MENOS DIME QUE ERES! – grite con nerviosismo.

- ¡Yo soy una alien! – dijo, solo escuche eso y comencé a correr desesperadamente.

Necesito ayuda de una buena vez, de la nada vi correr a unas manchas negras y rosas, yo corrí a donde fueron las manchas y en un intento de despistar a el alien, me escondí en medio de un montón de peluches de banana por que Kuro-chan dice que tengo el pelo parecido a una banana e intente usar mi pelo para confundir a el alien pero el alien con la caja todavía en la cabeza apareció detrás de mí.

- ¡Oye no huyas! – me dijo cuando estaba detrás de mí.

- ¡¿Como sabes dónde estoy si no ves? – le grite.

- ¡Fácil! Tengo un GPS – me contesto y yo volví a correr.

Tome un camión hacia Sapporo y empezó a escuchar la melodía de la canción "Virgin suicides" por la radio, yo la empezó a canturrear y las personas del camión empezaron a alagar mi voz y el alien volvió a aparecer.

- ¡Explícame como me encontraste! – le grite, ya creo que me está acosando.

- Te escuche… - me contesto.

Salte del camión y camine unos kilómetros pero caí rendido, quiero que esa alien me deje en paz de una buena vez por todas, estaba en medio del bosque cuando empezó a escuchar cosas raras y el alien salto de los arbustos.

- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! – grite desesperado – ¡AHORA CUAL ES TU EXCUSA!

- Los mapas son útiles – dijo con tono orgulloso – quítame esta caja de encima por favor.

Le robe la bicicleta a un niño que estaba pasando por ahí, si claro voy a quitarle la caja de encima para que luego me coma, mi estomago gruño "diablos donde hay bananas cuando alguien las quiere" pensé.

Cuando llegue a la ciudad y me puse a comer, vi a la alien intentando buscarme, se veía muí torpe porque chocaba con cada poste y se tropezaba a cada rato, la gente pensaba que era una persona cualquiera con una caja en la cabeza.

Busque mi celular en mi mochila pero en eso sonó una llamada y vi la alien dirigiéndose a donde estaba yo, maldije a quien sea que me estuviera llamando y volví a subirme a la bicicleta y huir, necesitaba un lugar con señal, tenía que llamar a la naval, al gobierno y al ejército para pedirles ayuda.

Cuando conseguí señal les llame a todos y les grite "S.O.S, S.O.S" y cuando les dije la causa de por qué quería ayuda todos me dijeron loco e incluso me preguntaron si no estaba drogado o si había bebido demasiado.

Volví a correr con todo lo que tenía la alien me seguía persiguiendo pero chocaba y eso la hacía ir lento, cuando volví a las calles pase por un lugar por donde hay un montón de callejones, esperaba no encontrarme con un callejón sin salida pero aun así la alien me acorralo en el callejón, mi celular sonó como si me hubieran mandado un mensaje, cuando abri el teléfono el mensaje decía.

"Dead enD"

- Alto… - dije para luego estallar con rabia y gritar - ¡¿DESDE CUANDO ESTO ES MIRAI NIKKI? ¡SOLO FALTA QUE GASAI YUNO LLEGUE Y MATE A TODOS! – cuando termine de decir eso lance mi celular al suelo.

La alien parecía querer quitarse la caja de la cabeza y cuando se quito la caja no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la sonrisa y la cara más linda que había visto en toda mi vida, creo que me enamore a primera vista.

- Use de todo para encontrarte – me dijo la alien – mi nombre es Kagamine Rin y soy la 02 de los jefes, use GPS, mapas, mi oídos y telepatía para llegar y verte pero cuando llegue la estúpida caja cayó sobre mi cabeza, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

- K-Kagene L-Len – dije sonrojado.

- ¿Eh? Jajajaja, lo siento en serio – empezó a decir Rin – Siento los problemas que te hice pasar pero tú no eres la persona que estoy buscando.

¿Eh? Y-yo no soy quien busca… ¡¿Qué? Pero no quiero que se vaya de mi lado incluso si yo no soy quien busca.

- P-por favor – empezó a decir mientras sacaba una paleta de mi mochila – N-no te vayas, n-no me i-importa si yo no soy quien buscas, no te vayas – termine de decir sonrojado.

Ella lo único que hizo fue tomar la paleta con cara confusa, se volvió a disculpar y dijo que se tenía que ir, yo me arrodille y le tome la mano.

- No me importa los problemas que pase – dije – está bien por que por ese accidente te conocí.

Ella volteo su cara sonrojada y acerco a mí y me dio un beso en los labios, cuando nos separamos ella tenía una sonrisa en su cara sonrojada.

- Me quedo contigo si me dejas hacer algo… - me dijo.

- Lo que sea – le conteste.

- ¡VENGANZA! – grito y lanzo la caja encima de mi cabeza – eso es para que sepas lo que se siente no ver nada.

Yo solo sonreí porque despues de todo ella uso GPS, mapas, sus oídos y la cosa más rara en este mundo.

La telepatía…

* * *

**YA ESTA! POBRE LEN XD ENAMORARSE Y SABER QUE NO ES LA PERSONA QUE BUSCA, para este fic me base en la canción Terepashisumu que significa telepatía, mi panza está bien ahora.**

**Parte inocente: me encanto!, se me hizo muy kawaii!**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
